Gift
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Exchanging a gift can bring happiness and closer bonds between two people, but it can also result in love... EijixOc


**You're not seeing things lol I am indeed into Prince of Tennis now and this is my first fic. Please go easy on me and I'll be improving more as I play the games and watch the anime and movies. I only own my Ocs!**

* * *

We all know everyone has a secret. There's no one in the world who doesn't have a secret and this one girl in Seigaku University has one! Myra Ayasaki, age 20 and loves to play tennis. What's her secret? She happens to be in love with one of the members of the Seigaku tennis club; Eiji Kikumaru. Myra also had a weakness called being shy whenever he talks to her or if he's around her. For weeks now, she's been watching him practise his tennis with Oishi from afar and would come to his official matches to cheer for him. There was never a time when she tried to sum up her courage and talk to him without being shy, but that would always backfire on her.

Myra grunted as she was practising her tennis technique in one of the courts in the university, sweat covering her forehead with some dripping down her face. When she hit the ball one last time, she stopped and leaned on her racket a little to catch her breath. She then put her equipment away and left the court. She walked out of the building and was going to go past the entrance gate when she was pulled into a hug.

"Myra-chaaaan~! You going home, nya?" Eiji asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, I am," the light blond-haired woman replied with a small blush. "Were you waiting for me?"

Eiji nodded before he said, "Let's walk together, nya!"

Myra then said, "Ok."

The two began to walk together and the young woman nervously glanced at the man beside her before looking down at her feet as they walked. She remembered the day she met him and his teammates when she was getting ready to go home one day. She heard there was a tennis match going on in the court and when she got there, she was amazed of how well he and his partner Oishi play. She seen the other members play, but there was something about the acrobatic male that caught her interest. When the match was over, she was going to leave when Eiji and Oishi came to say hello to her, and they told her that they heard of her interest in tennis. Since then, they were friends and Myra was happy to make new friends since she moved to Tokyo from Kanto, her hometown.

She was brought back to the present when Eiji spoke, "Myra-chan, wanna sit down and talk at our spot in the park, nya?"

Myra smiled. "Sure, Eiji-kun. I don't mind."

The two entered the park and went to their spot, which was under one of the large oak trees in one of the isolated areas of the park. There, they were able to have time alone together and talk, also help each other with their homework. Myra always helped Eiji with his English since he still struggles a little, but he's getting better at it.

Sitting down on the grass, Eiji put his bag down beside him and said, "Waaah...It's always nice to come here after a long day, nya."

"You said it," Myra spoke with a giggle. "Ne, Eiji-kun, I, um...I got you something the other day...I wasn't sure when to give it to you since you've been busy..."

Eiji's eyes lit up as he beamed. "Ne, ne, what is it, what is it?" he asked like a dog about to get a treat.

Going through her bag, she took out a small bag and gave it to him. He looked inside it and then was like a kid on Christmas as he took out a stuffed dog that had a cute look on its face.

"Nya! I was saving up for this! How did you know, Myra-chan?" he happily asked.

With a smile, Myra replied, "You don't remember the day we were shopping together and I saw you all googly-eyed with that? When you weren't looking, I bought it and wanted to wait for the right time to give it to you."

The crimson-haired male smiled widely at her. "Thank you, Myra-chan! I'll treasure this for sure!" He then put the item back in the bag and put it beside his other bag. "I got you something as well. It's not much, but...I wanted to get you something as a token of my appreciation for you," he spoke as he pulled out a small bag out of the pocket of his jacket.

Myra took it and opened it to gasp softly. It was a barrette with some red roses on it and she put it on the palm of her hand to get a closer look at it. Eiji smiled warmly at how happy she looked.

"Eiji-kun...this is beautiful..." Myra softly spoke.

"Ne, want me to help you put it on?"

With a nod, Myra let her friend put it on her hair and she took out one of her pocket mirriors to look at herself. She smiled widely as she adored the gift before she put it away to look at Eiji.

"Thank you, Eiji-kun...I, too, will treasure it..." she softly said.

"I know you will..." Eiji fell silent for a while before looking at her with a semi-serious look on his face, which was kinda unlike him. "Ne, Myra-chan, is there...someone you're in love with?"

Myra looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "What brought that up?" she asked.

Eiji averted his gaze and replied, "Well...Oishi told me you were in love with someone...When I asked who it was, he told me to figure it out myself...So I tried to, but I couldn't get a clue, so...I wanted to ask you myself..."

Biting her bottom lip lightly, the young woman then blushed a dark red on her cheeks. "Well...I can tell you..He's very nice, funny, and the greatest person I ever met. He's really cool and always has a smile on his face that gets me to fall for him more and more each day...The more I'm with him, the more I realize I love him, but...I would always call myself a coward for not being able to have the courage to tell him how I feel...and I would feel that I'm not good enough for him."

Eiji lightly frowned and looked at her again. "Myra-chan, don't think that! Whoever this guy is is lucky that someone like you loves him for who he is! If he were to think you weren't good for him, I'd tell him how wrong he is! You're nice, you always say what's on your mind, honest, and the most special girl I know! You're one of a kind and that's saying a lot!" He then got his turn to blush. "I mean...who would not want to go out with someone like you? As long as you're happy with the guy, I'll support you all the way."

"E-Eiji-kun..." Myra took a moment of silence before she looked at him with determination in her eyes. "The guy I'm in love with also loves sweets and loves to play tennis! He's in one of the best tennis teams in Japan and he comes to the same university as I do! He and I always have fun together and I always support him in his matches! So, uh...does that give you a clue or two...of who I'm talking about?"

After taking a moment to think of what she just said to him, it was only a matter of minutes before his colbalt eyes widened and his blush darkened.

"Myra-chan...is it me?" he asked, feeling a surge of hope swell within him.

The woman smiled with a nod and then Eiji suddenly pulled her into an embrace, which Myra returned happily.

"Thank goodness! I'm so happy right now, I feel like I could burst! Heck, I feel like taking on every tennis player in the world!" the male happily cried out, holding her close to him.

Myra said, "I feel the same, Eiji...I'm so happy you feel the same way...I was so afraid that you only saw me as a friend."

Pulling away to look at her, Eiji spoke softly, "I always loved you...Myra-chan. I guess I was also afraid to tell you, thinking that it would ruin the relationship we've had. Now I know we're on the same page..." He gently cupped a hand on her cheek, lovingly gazing into her hazel eyes. "I love you...Myra..."

"I love you too, Eiji..." Myra replied back.

Within moments, their lips met for only a few seconds before looking at one another. Then Eiji put his hand that was on her cheek to the back of her head to pull her into another kiss, his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Myra softly moaned in the kiss as she wrapped her arm around his neck and her other hand was on his back. It felt like time had stopped just for this moment and they couldn't care less if anyone saw them right now. They both waited for this for a long time and nothing was going to ruin it. However, they had to pull away for air and they gazed into each other's eyes while panting softly.

"I guess we'll be...thanking Oishi for this, huh, nya?" Eiji said with a cute smirk.

Myra nodded with a giggle. "Yeah, for sure..."

Before long, they went in for another kiss and this time it was more passionate and more deep than the previous one. Myra moaned as she clung on to the back of his shirt as Eiji leaned in to get her on the ground with him on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. Then Myra let out another moan with a small gasp as she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth, beginning to explore her caverns. She blushed a darker red and savored the moment, her heart fluttering in her chest. Then his tongue touched hers and then they moved together, both panting and moaning, as their hands found each other's and their fingers intertwined.

After a while, Eiji pulled away from the kiss, earning a small whine from the girl below him, before he leaned in to plant gentle kisses on her neck. Myra felt her toes curl up as she moaned, feeling his lips touching her bare skin. She closed her eyes and moved her head a bit to give him more access.

"Ngh...E-Eiji...Ahh..." Myra moaned out.

She then gulped quietly as she felt her core tingle and pressed her legs together to hold back the new feeling inside her. Eiji sensed this and pulled away.

"G-Gomen. Did I go too far?" he asked with an apologetic look.

Myra replied, "A little...Let's just take it slow for now, okay?"

Eiji nodded with a smile before he sat up, bringing her with him to place her on his lap. "We have all the time in the world, Myra-chan. I'll wait as long as have to before we're both ready."

Nodding and nuzzling his shoulder, the woman said, "Yes, I like that. Eiji...can we stay her just a little bit more longer?"

"Of course, Myra...I don't want this to end anytime soon..." Eiji whispered in her ear before kissing her softly on the cheek.

* * *

 **Annnnnd that's it, my first Prince of Tennis fic done! Hopefully I did good to keep Kiku-chan in character and I hope you guys liked it as I'll make more in the future! Until then, I'll see you in the next fic! Bye bye! *credit goes to Markiplier for the ending phrase***


End file.
